1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to trailer apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved snowmobile and jet ski trailer apparatus wherein the same is arranged for ease of transport by a snowmobile and/or jet ski structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While trailer structure per se to transport various snowmobiles and water craft are availed in the prior art as exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,756,455; 3,885,690; 4,051,967; 4,014,444; and 4,603,872, such structure has heretofore failed to accommodate the snowmobile and jet ski structure per se formed with a readily transported trailer structure. The instant invention attempts to overcome such deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a trailer structure and associated container trailer to accommodate alternatively jet skis or snowmobiles, wherein such craft permit the container trailer member to be floatatingly transported about a body of water or a snow pack and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.